Le départ, vu par Pikachu
by Cally-sama
Summary: Tout le monde a vu le premier épisode de la saison Pokémon, intitulé "Le Départ !". Le voici, vu par Pikachu. D'abord hostile, ce dernier va progressivement faire confiance à son dresseur. OneShoot.


**Le départ, vu par Pikachu**

POV Pikachu.

Tout a commencé ce maudit jour d'été où j'ai rencontré ce non moins maudit professeur. J'étais tranquillement en train de grignoter une pomme quand, soudain, j'ai vu ce vieil humain en blanc tenant une Pokéball dans sa main. De cette balle est sorti un Bulbizarre domestiqué par les humains. Cet homme voulait donc engager un combat avec moi, hors de question de m'éclipser ! J'étais en pleine forme, je pensais donc pouvoir m'en tirer avec quelques attaques éclair, celles qui font ma fierté de par leur puissance.

Quelle erreur n'avais-je pas fait ? J'avais oublié que, face à un pokémon plante, les attaques électriques ne sont que très peu efficaces ! Bulbizarre n'a presque pas senti mes foudres. Par contre, j'ai bien senti ses lianes, moi ! Il m'a vaincu assez facilement, à ma grande honte. L'humain ne m'a pas laissé le temps de reprendre des forces, qu'il lançait déjà une Pokéball sur moi. Brrr… Je haïssais ces prisons à pokémon, signe de soumission et d'obéissance obligatoire imposée par ces balles rouges et blanches. Jusqu'à ce jour, j'avais eut la chance de pouvoir les éviter, ou m'échapper de justesse, et je croyais naïvement que ce serait toujours le cas. Sauf que cette fois, le Bulbizarre m'avait vraiment fait mal, et je n'avais plus la force de lutter les quelques secondes nécessaires à la Pokéball pour se refermer.

Dans l'univers blanc et froid de ma balle, je n'avais aucune notion du temps qui s'écoulait. Tout mon être était concentré sur ma fatigue et ma douleur. Heureusement, j'ai très vite regagné mes forces, en un seul coup. J'ai supposé que l'humain avait confié la Pokéball dans laquelle je me trouvais à un de ces endroits appelés « centres pokémon », qui nous soignent.

Dès lors que je me sentis mieux, j'essayais désespérément de briser ma boule-prison, afin de regagner ma liberté. Mais rien à faire, la balle était fermée maintenant, et seul mon « maitre » pourrait m'en faire sortir. Je me jurais, à ce moment précis, que jamais je n'obéirais à cet homme. Même si il avait réussi à m'attraper, jamais je ne lui ai obeit. J'ai toujours refusé de m'entrainer, me contentant de regarder obstinément la fenêtre avec un air rêveur en soupirant « Piiiikaaaaaaa… »

Après un temps qui me sembla très long, un éclair rouge me fit me matérialiser hors de ma Pokéball. Je me retrouvais alors dans une construction typiquement humaine, face au Prof Chen, l'humain qui m'avait capturé, et un autre plus jeune. Ce dernier, un garçon à l'air crétin, paraissait ravi.

« Il s'appelle Pikachu, dit le vieil homme. »

« Ouah ! Il est si mignon, j'pouvais pas espérer mieux ! »

« Tu vas voir… »

Le gamin me prit dans ses bras, en souriant avec un air niais. Effectivement, il allait voir…

« Voir quoi ? Salut, Pikachu ! »

« Pika. »

Pour une fois, et sans que le Prof Chen ne me le demande, j'exécutais une attaque éclair, ce qui eut pour effet de paralyser le môme pendant la durée de mon attaque. Imperturbable, le Prof Chen poursuivit sa leçon sur mon compte.

« Il est aussi connu sous le nom de « souris électrique ». Il est très timide mais il a une personnalité… électrifiante. »

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire… » dit le garçon d'une voix morte, après que j'eu cessé mon attaque.

« C'est un véritable coup de foudre ! » plaisanta le vieil humain. « Tiens, prend ceci, c'est ton Pokédex, et tes Pokéballs. »

J'attendis tranquillement que la main du gamin soit en contact avec celle du prof Chen pour relancer une décharge, histoire qu'il ait son compte également. J'étais généreux avec les éclairs, aujourd'hui.

Oubliant de me rappeler dans ma Pokéball, pour mon plus grand bonheur, les deux humains sortirent, le plus jeune me tenant toujours dans ses bras. Dehors, une petite foule d'humains bruyants les attendait. Une humaine adulte se tenait devant.

Commença alors une scène ennuyante comme les humains savent si bien les faire, c'est si dur que ça de dire au revoir à ceux qu'on connait ? Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis, à moi. Le prof Chen m'a-t-il demandé si je voulais être domestiqué ? Si je voulais quitter ma forêt d'origine afin de me battre pour le compte d'un humain, soit disant mon maitre, et l'aider à capturer d'autres pokémons qui aimaient leur liberté autant que moi ? Non. Bien sur que non.

L'humaine, probablement la mère du jeune crétin à mes côtés (qui se nommait Sacha, apparemment), porta son regard sur moi.

« C'est ton pokémon ? »

« Pikachu », répondis-je, pour la forme.

« Ouais. C'est _mon_ pokémon ! »

« Pi ! » dis-je en détournant la tête, ce qui dans ma langue signifiait « cause toujours ! » Il ne parut pas comprendre, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à débiter des âneries.

« Grâce à Pikachu, je vais remporter tous les matchs et devenir Maitre Pokémon ! »

« C'est bizarre, » dit l'humaine. « Je pensais que tous les Pokémons restaient dans leurs pokéballs. Pourquoi est-il sorti ? »

Tsssk… Elle n'aurait pas pu se taire, celle-là ?

« Euh… Ah, oui, c'est vrai… Pikachu, entre dans ta Pokéball », dit-il en me l'envoyant.

D'un coup de queue je la lui rendis, avec un « Pi. » signifiant « Va te faire voir. » Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, avec toujours le même résultat.

La mère, pas beaucoup plus dégourdie que son fils apparemment, s'extasia.

« Ah, vous jouez à la balle, ensemble, vous êtes déjà amis ! »

« B… bien sur. » Sacha me prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas encore compris la leçon ? Non, puisqu'il continua sa diatribe. « Pikachu et moi sommes les meilleurs amis. Pas vrai ? »

« Mais… » dit la mère, « tu ne le trouves pas un peu… bizarre ? »

« Bizarre ? Euh… » dit-il en jetant un œil vers moi.

Mon regard à moi disait « Tu vas déguster, mon vieux », ce qui dans ma bouche se transforma en un « Pikaaa ! » suivi d'un choc électrique suffisamment puissant pour électrocuter tout le monde aux alentours. Seul le prof Chen, resté en arrière, échappa à mon attaque.

« Les gants en caoutchouc que t'a donné ta mère tombent bien ! » cria-t-il. « Le caoutchouc isole de l'électricité ! »

« Et n'oublie pas de changer de sous-vêtements… tous les jours », dit la mère, allongée au sol, à la fin de mon éclair.

« D'accord… » répondit Sacha, dans le même état.

« Pikachu ! » dis-je, satisfait.

Évidemment, je ne me montrais pas coopératif pour le départ. Refusant de retourner dans ma pokéball, et même d'avancer, Sacha se résolut à prendre sa corde à linge, et m'attacha à elle en tenant l'autre bout avec ses gants isolants. Il en eut vite assez de me trainer et s'arrêta au sommet d'une colline.

« Pikachu, soupira-t-il. Tu vas tous le temps être comme ça ? »

« Pi. » Fut ma réponse. (Ouais.)

« C'est parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

« Pika pika. (Absolument.) »

« Pourtant moi je t'aime beaucoup », dit-il alors que je me grattais la joue et faisais un brin de toilette. « Et comme tu es mon pokémon, nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Alors, sois gentil, ouvre la bouche, et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, j'ouvris ma gueule bien grande. Content, maintenant ?

« Hein ? » S'exclama-t-il. « C'est pas vraiment… une réponse… Alors tu ne sais dire que ton nom ? »

« Pi ka. (Encore oui.) »

« Ca ne va pas faciliter les choses », dit Sacha pour lui-même. « Bon, écoute-moi, tu devrais être dans ta pokéball, comme tous les pokémons. C'est ce que dit le Pokédex ! »

Ce faisant, il sortit un petit appareil rouge que j'avais déjà vû chez le prof Chen. Ledit Pokédex débita son laïus.

_« Pendant leur dressage, les pokémons restent généralement dans leurs pokéballs »._

« Tu vois ? » sourit-il, d'un air victorieux. D'un bond, j'appuyais sur un bouton, afin que la petite boite rouge poursuive.

_« Néanmoins, certains Pokémons ne supportent pas d'être enfermés_. «

« Bon, d'accord », dit mon « maitre » sans perdre son sourire et en enlevant la corde qui me tenait. « Je vais t'enlever ça, tu te sentiras déjà mieux. Et, j'ai pas besoin de gants ! Là, t'es content ? »

« Pi. (Non.) »

« Quoi, ça suffit pas ? »

« Pika. (Non.) »

La venue d'un roucool interrompit le sermon de Sacha.

« Un roucool », s'exclama-t-il.

Non, voyons, c'est Suicune. Tout le monde à vu que c'était un Roucool ! Le pokédex, toujours ouvert, lança de sa voix mécanique :

_« Les roucools sont des pokémons volants. De tous les pokémons volants, ils sont les plus dociles, et les plus faciles à capturer. Ils sont idéaux pour tester la dextérité des apprentis Dresseurs. »_

« C'est parfait ! » lança mon andouille de dresseur. « C'est notre jour de chance ! Pikachu, capture-le. »

« Chu. (Va te faire voir.) »

« Est-ce qu'un jour, tu vas te décider à m'obéir ? »

« Chu. (Compte-là-dessus, et bois de l'eau claire) »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

N'ayant aucune envie de prolonger la discussion, je m'élançais vers un arbre et baillais avec nonchalance.

« Ca va ! » s'énerva-t-il, « j'ai compris ! J'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu vas voir, je vais le capturer sans l'aide de personne ! »

Oh, parfait, ça me fera des vacances… Rageur, il jeta son sac par terre.

« Très, bien », soliloqua-t-il. « Le moment est venu de capturer mon premier Pokémon ! Si je réussis, j'aurais franchi la première étape pour devenir « Maitre Pokémon ! » »

Le Roucool, qui picorait la terre, tourna sa tête d'oiseau vers l'humain qui lui criait :

« Tu peux t'estimer heureux d'être tombé sur le prochain Maitre Pokémon ! »

Tournant sa casquette dans un geste aussi inutile que ridicule, il hurla « Pokéball, go ! » en jetant la grosse balle blanche et rouge vers le Roucool, qui rentra dedans.

« J'ai réussi ! Cria Sacha, satisfait. Euh ? »

Je sus qu'il avait échoué avant même que le Roucool fut sorti de sa prison. Comme beaucoup d'humais avant lui, mon andouille de maitre avait oublié d'affaiblir sa cible, qui n'eut aucun mal à se défaire de sa Pokéball. L'oiseau s'enfuit dans les hautes herbes, laissant derrière lui mon humain déçu et moi hilare.

_« Pour capturer un Pokémon, »_ dit le Pokédex, « _il faut que celui-ci soit affaibli. Pour ça, faite-le affronter votre Pokémon. »_

« C'est maintenant qu'il le dit », se désola le gamin. Je ris encore plus. Même un Roucool, le plus imbécile des Pokémons après Magicarpe, il n'avait pas su l'attraper

Sacha fit plusieurs tentatives, et toutes se soldèrent pas un échec. Je ris et ris encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la mauvaise idée de confondre Roucool et Piafabec. Ce dernier chargea d'abord mon maitre, qui ne méritait que ça, puis essaya de m'attaquer moi. Aïe, ça sentait les ennuis.

« Eh ! Laisse Pikachu tranquille ! C'est moi qui ait lancé la pierre ! » hurla le jeune garçon.

_« Les pokémons sauvages ont tendance à être jaloux des pokémons domestiques »_, dit le Pokédex.

« Ah… ? »

Quant à moi, je subissais toujours les charges de Piafabec, coincé que j'étais dans mon arbre. Au final, je lançais une attaque éclair contre mon agresseur, espérant que cela suffise à le faire s'arrêter. Mauvaise idée, il appela d'autres Piafabecs à la rescousse. Une bonne vingtaine d'oiseaux agressifs se ruèrent vers nous. Sacha et moi tombâmes enfin d'accord dur une chose : il fallait fuir.

« T'en fait pas, Pikachu ! » cria-t-il à mon adresse, « je te promets de te sortir de ce pétrin ! » Fais donc, mon vieux, moi je passe devant.

Pourtant, les Piafabecs ne s'en prirent pas à lui mais à moi. Quelle injustice ! Je ne leur avais rien fait !

Je finis par tomber, à la merci des becs pointus de ces fichus pigeons.

« Pikachuuuuuuuuu ! » hurla Sacha.

Ecartant les piafabecs de ses bras, il me ramassa et entreprit de courir le plus vite possible, pour échapper aux oiseaux en colère. Mais ils ne nous lâchèrent pas pour autant. Même quand Sacha sauta dans la rivière, ils ne cessèrent pas de nous suivre. C'est à partir de ce moment là environ que je perdis connaissance.

Je me réveillais alors qu'on fonçait vers je ne sais où, j'étais dans un panier et Sacha soufflait comme si il accomplissait un effort physique particulièrement violent. Le tonnerre grondait, le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre, la pluie se mit à tomber. Derrière nous, les Piafabecs hurlaient.

« Pika…chu, » murmurais-je. (Que fais-tu ?)

« Tiens bon, Pikachu ! Nous sommes presque arrivés au centre ! »

Un éclair déchira le ciel. Comme si ils avaient attendu ce signal, les oiseaux fondirent sur nous, piquant le visage de mon maitre et le mien. Déconcentré, Sacha ne vit pas la falaise et bascula derrière. Heureusement, elle n'était pas profonde… Désequilibré, nous tombâmes de l'engin.

« Piiikaaaaa… » dis-je dans un souffle.

« Pikachu… » Il se releva, l'air inquiet, et se traina vers moi.

« … chuuuuu… »

« Pikachu… Non, c'est pas… possible… »

De sa poche, il sortit une Pokéball que je reconnus comme la mienne.

« Je t'en prie, entre là-dedans. »

« Chuuu… ? » Qu'est-ce que ma Pokéball venait faire là ?

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas y aller, mais si tu es là-dedans je pourrais plus facilement te protéger. S'il te plait, fais-ce que je te dis… «

Je regardais ma balle, indécis.

« Après ça, on verra ! Allez, je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance… »

« Pikachuuu… »

Il se releva d'un coup et s'adressa à la vingtaine de piafabecs qui progressaient vers nous. De son corps, il formait une barrière entre les oiseaux et moi

« Piafabecs ! Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ! Je m'appelle Sacha, je viens du Bourg-Palette et je suis le prochain Maitre Pokémon ! Alors vous ne me faites pas peur ! Laissez mon ami tranquille ! »

Hein ? Après toutes mes attaques éclair, mon insoumission, ma méchanceté envers lui, ce jeune humain me considérait quand même comme un… ami ? Non comme un esclave ?

« Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal ! Vous entendez ? Allez-vous-en ! » continua-t-il en martelant chaque syllabe. « Pikachu, rentre dans la pokéball, c'est la seule solution. »

Je regardais ma balle, et le regardais ensuite. Sans peur aucune dans la voix, il leur hurla :

« Allez-y ! Approchez ! »

Comme un seul, tous les Piafabecs fondirent sur lui. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, décidé à rester sur place afin de me sauver…

Mû par une volonté que je ne me connaissais pas, je me relevais et courût vers Sacha, grimpais sur son dos, et bondit à la rencontre des piafabecs. Je réunis toute mon énergie dans une ultime attaque éclair, sans doute la plus puissante que j'eus jamais faite.

Sacha et moi nous réveillâmes en même temps, sous un chaud soleil, flamboyant tel notre victoire.

« On… on a gagné », sourit-il.

J'acquiesçais, heureux d'être en vie. Dans le ciel, un immense oiseau doré nous survola. Je ne connaissais pas ce pokémon… Sacha et le Pokédex non plus, d'ailleurs.

Je ne brisai jamais cette promesse faite à moi-même, à savoir refuser d'obéir à mon maitre. Seulement, je ne considérais plus Sacha comme un crétin, ni comme un maitre, mais… comme un ami. Un ami auquel j'allais donner un coup de main afin de l'aider à réaliser son rêve. Je concrétisais ce pacte silencieux entre nous par un coup de langue sous le menton, ce qui parût le toucher profondément. Paisiblement, je m'endormis dans ses bras.


End file.
